Admit it!
by rozenvampire
Summary: Fran wants Bel to admit his feelings for him. And he can be persistent about it too.


**Rozen: I haven't wrote anything for this couple at all so i thought it would be cool to write this little story. And also because of some reasons along the lines of me messing up on these names and yeah! Don't own anthing! and please! im sorry about the OCCness in here! ;A; I tried!**

* * *

Bel was walking around the mansion not paying attention to anything or anyone. Until he noticed a frog hat sticking out from down the hall. Fran popped up and walked up to his senpai.

He stood right in front of him making Bel come to a fault. "Can I help you froggy?"

Without any warning Fran stretched on his toes to come face-to-face with Bel. He was literally centimeters away that their noses almost touched. This caused the prince to have a small blush spread on his cheeks. He took notice that Fran also had one, but you can barely see it.

"What do you want frog?" Even though Bel wouldn't admit it, he had come to have feelings for the boy. He just would never tell him.

"Senpai, why won't you just admit that you love me?"

_Where the hell did that come from! _Now his face was getting redder, but he still wouldn't say anything. "Ushishishi what is the froggy talking about. Who would ever like a monotone brat like yourself?"

Fran still didn't move his face away, and as always his tone of voice was the same too. "Obviously you Senpai, because you love me. Why don't you just say it?"

Bel finally pushed Fran away by his head and took out a knife. "I told you I don't love you. A prince wouldn't love a frog peasent"

Fran was silent for a moment. "I like you Senpai"

"Ushishishi of course you would. Who wouldn't love me" Fran stepped back a bit and stretched his arms out. "But I like you ttthhhiiis much...That's alot"

Bel was just a bit speechless that he couldn't even throw his knife at him. He put it back in his pocket, and left Fran like that. As he walked down the hall he heard the last thing that Fran said.

"It's not good to be in denial senpai. I don't think its healthy"

* * *

Because of that encounter Bel decided to go outside to the garden. He walked past all the flowers, and went towards the little lake that was in the back. He wallked along the side of the lake looking at his reflection in the water. He was thinking about what Fran said.

_Sure I've had something for that frog, but it wasn't a romantic feeling. Or was it? Its not like I miss him or anything when he's away. Or when he gives me that one look it makes me want lock him up, and keep him for myself. Damn! Now he's making my princely self think about this. _

He squat down and played with the water a bit still thinking about the froggy. He didn't notice someone was creeping behind him until hands came and pushed him into the water.

Bel sat up from the water and glared at the person who pushed him in. Who else was it then Fran! "How did you even get here without me knowing?"

"I'm a top magician"

"I'll dissect you now. You better give me a reason not to in three seconds!"

Fran was standing at the edge of the lake his blank look still there. "My reason is that you annoyed me. Just tell me right here that you love me."

Now Bel was getting really annoyed. "I told you froggy boy, I don't love you. I don't even like you. I want to dissect every organ out of your body" Fran's face showed the tiniest bit of sadness, and obviously Bel didn't catch it.

Fran was about to make a comment when Bel grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in the lake with him. "There now your in your own environment" Then Bel noticed something about Fran that made him even more annoyed. "Where's you hat?"

Fran patted his own head. "I had to take it off so you wouldn't see me. Where's your tiara?" Bel felt his head and noticed that it fell off when he was pushed in. He started looking for it until he heard a whistle. He turned to see Fran twirling it in his hand. "I think I found it"

"If you don't give that back, I'll end your life right here and now!" Fran was still twirling it when he gave the smallest of smirks. "Well you better get it before I do something to it" He quickly made an illusion and the waves suddenly got bigger making Bel think that he got washed away. By the time the illusion was gone Fran was already running towards a tree that had his frog hat.

Bel being the quick guy he is was throwing the knives everywhere. One barely missed Fran's nose when he was getting the hat. Then Bel quickly tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. "Give me my crown"

"Fine, but admit your love for me" Bel was completely done. He let go of Fran and sat down on the grass. "Fine. I am fond of you froggy" Fran got on his knees between Bel's legs and looked him in the eye. "You should say it differently Bel"

He placed Bel's tiara back on the side of his head and waited. Bel tried to think of a way to get out of this, but it looked like he was stuck. Fran scooted closer between his legs and his face became close to Bel's again. "Well?"

Bel gave a sigh. "Froggy I'll somewhat admit it. I've grown attached to you and I may possibly not like it when your away on missions while I'm stuck in this boring mansion"

Fran cupped the side of his face and made him look at him. "Not what I was really going for, but its a start" Bel grabbed his chin and smirked. "Shishishi, fine by me"

The distance between them closed as their lips met in a gentle, yet passionate kiss making Fran happier then ever. They broke apart after a while with them just staring at eachother. "You know I want that frog hat back on as soon as we get back to the mansion."

Fran snapped his fingers and the hat that was on the ground went on his head again. "It was never off in the first place"

"..."

"I'm a top magician fake prince" He didn't feel like talking anymore and kissed Bel again without any hesitation. Bel obviously didn't object to it and wanted to make things a little more hotter. (whoo hoo! xD)

He grabbed his face and deepened the kiss to where Fran had to hold onto his shirt so he wouldn't pass out from the lack of oxygen.

They broke apart one more time to catch their breath and Bel made a suggestion. "We should finish this somewhere more comfortable"

"I actually agree with you this time fake prince"

They got up and Bel hurried them both back to the mansion to finish what they started.

* * *

**Rozen: Sorry guys! ;A; I can't write lemon yet! But I will try to write one, one day. Well did you like? love? hate? You should tell me in a review :D if you want that is xD hopefully they weren't too OCC in here because it really has been a while since I wrote about these two but I found these pictures and inspired me again! now I have more ideas for them so keep an eye out and thank you for reading it all the way through! BYE! xD**


End file.
